


Prince Charming » UNDERTALE Reader Fan Fiction.

by LovelyNova_78



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mnt.Ebott, Multi, Mystery, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romance, Sexual, Shameless Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNova_78/pseuds/LovelyNova_78
Summary: To him he was nothing more than a creation. either human or monster , just someone - rather something , living and breathing and trying to function in an amazingly fucked up world. He saw himself as a devil/ He knew how to make anyone - man , women , monster - to do just about anything he wanted them to do.Except for you. Because when he met you , you were trying your damn hardest to make it clear you don't mess with anyone ... monster or not. Guarded your entire life . He sees that and now has made it his personal mission to have you warm to the touch....And he doesn't even know where to start.MATURE CONTENT AHEADPRINCE CharmingPOV'S Are switched





	1. BEFORE THE BOOK

HELLO MY LOVES OLD AND NEW!! BEFORE I WRITE ANYTHING FOR THIS BOOK SOME THINGS NEED TO BE ADDRESSED.

 

So this book is based on an UNDERTALE au called Echo-Tale . Gaster!Sans is a mixture of Classic Sans and Gaster . And ladies and Sexy Gents I have to say I love me some Gaster!Sans. Like i just do , don't judge me. Cause in any-case ....IDGAF!

 

So in this book - i warn you is pretty dark. 

 

Alot of Sexual Frustration and alot of Sex at some point in the story. Cursing and Dangerous Situations . 

I will have a Playlist for each chapter . 

I HIGHLY suggest you read the book with the music 

HIGHLY SUGGEST.

Anywayss....

ENJOY THE BOOK MY LOVES AND SINNERS!

FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs To Listen To While Reading :
> 
> Imagine Dragons - Believer 
> 
> If you would like to see more visuals for the book I recommend finding it on WATTPAD.  
> The Account name is : MintSnow

The world of Mt. Ebott was a harsh one. 

 

The streets where littered with every personal conception of good and bad. Dark vs light and all that's in between. In the streets roamed monsters and humans alike. Neither of them liking eachother - but both of them living their lives in any way they can . It wasn't peaceful , it wast merciful ..it just was.

 

 

....

 

He walked down the street , one block away from a job he hated . One more step away from his brother . One blink away from a reset. That's what goes through his mind everyday as he walks the lonely streets at night. Nothing new , everything the same. And always a cigarette in hand.

Lost in the dangerous world of his mind he didn't even realize it had started to rain . He sighed and looked up at the sky . It was moments like these he hated life period. Moments like these he hated humans. It was so easy for them to shut it out. To leave it all behind for the sake of personal peace 

But for him , he couldn't . He had his brother . And Frisk and Toriel and ....

" Fucking watch where your going" what..

" what " 

" I said Watch. Where . Your . Going " He heard a female voice say again. Looking down he caught sight of the voice. She was short coming to around his breast bone. Her hair was (H/C). And her eyes were (E/C). He couldn't really see anything else. She had all of her body covered up in a giant hoodie and some sweat pants . The only thing showing was her hands. 

Interesting... 

She was looking at him as if he had did something wrong. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Normally he would just ignore the other person trying to pick a fight - maybe teleport outta there . Sometimes they were to afraid of what he was to really say anything. But this time 

...he was caught of guard. 

Her hostility was not expected . But by just looking at her he could see she always seemed to be hostile no matter where or what she was doing. It wasn't him that personally made her angry. It was the world.

But he couldn't apologize for that. So instead he apologized for his actions.

" My apologies " He wanted to see her reaction. She snorted . Not surprised 

But looked a little surprised by the tiny show in kindness . Normally some prick would just try and pick a fight with her. But not this guy. His eyes flicked all around her face the moment she felt the emotion.(he might have looked a little longer at her lips ) and chuckled catching her even more off guard. 

"Never had someone admit they're wrong before?" She shook her head. " nah , never had someone care enough to - even if it was just a little bit" She had a faraway look in her eyes. . Like she was recalling a memory. It was a strange encounter for both parties. Both of them lost in a world they hated . One surprised that kindness didn't exists . And one who wished with all their heart that it did. 

" Anyway , just watch where your going , people here don't take to kindly to randomly being bumped into" She grabbed the back of her hood and pulled it back over her head . It started to rain. And for a moment she just stood there . He was confused and intrigued at what this tiny human girl was about to do. 

But when she looked up and made direct eye contact - he swore he was being pulled by some force he couldn't see. 

" My name is (Y/N) , your the first stranger I've had the pleasure to meet " He could hear her vulnerability. He was intrigued ...he wanted more of this. Whatever she was doing to him. This small little gesture of kindness . He could see it all over her face. He could feel it in his soul. 

She doesn't normally do this. 

And she did it with me . 

So he did something he's has never done before - he felt kindness for a stranger . A guarded one . One who grabbed at any sign of kindness..and held it close. He knew this wasn't the last time he would meet her . He was going to make sure of that. However he needed to. 

He looked her back just as intense as she had and spoke. 

 

 

" The names G , nice to meet ya"


	3. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whish You Well - Amir Obe

He grunted . 

This was one of favorite part of his job. He inhaled the smoke of his cigarette as he looked at the human man beg for forgiveness and redemption. It was honestly a load of bullshit what was coming out of his mouth. 

The cigarette did nothing to help.   
"please - please look for all of the light you have in yourself and-" G twitched ( broke) . 

"The light?" He chuckled . His deep baritone voice vibrated through the man sending new waves of fear in him. He flinched as G walked closer . Ever so slowly - like a animal watching its target. Its victim. He scoffed and leveled down to meet the man half way , towering over him. 

"The light inside me ? Man you really don't wanna die don't you ? " The man whimpered as he figured his request went completely ignored. G smiled , lifting his head up to the ceiling waiting for a conformation to get the ball rolling. 

This was his favorite part of his job alright. A judge underground and a judge above ground. Immortal in every standing . His light? Pretty non existent. He didn't need one , his whole life had been nothing but darkness .   
Coming up to the surface had to be hard for all monsters. Humans were disgusting in the way they acted towards them. People treated them like garbage , like animals. It made him sick to his stomach. Pun intended. 

But two years passed and frisk became a acceptable age to actually help monsters become recognized in society. Frisk was -lack of a better term - their angel. Of course though all good things must come to a end . She did.   
They lived on after the .... tragedy as if nothing but her passing happened . No one wanted to acknowledge what really happened to her. They didn't want to remember how they failed her. Nah , not at all.

He could feel his sins crawling on his back.   
It made him mad. 

 

He looked to the prisoner - he was praying . G chuckled and threw his cigarette to the side. He could feel his " boss" coming from down the hall. He bit his bottom lip bone and shrugged his jacket off not wanting to get it dirty and tossed it to the right of him. 

He was still praying. Louder. 

He cuffed his sweater and pulled out is cross necklace . Making sure to have the man see it. Have it burned into his line of sight . God G loved this . He fucking lived for this . He could feel his magic caressing him , wanting to be released. 

" You need to control yourself , I cant afford a mess like last time " The voice said above him. 

The praying got louder almost like a climax to a song. Sans tilted his head back and took a deep breath in. Not saying a word . Waiting   
Waiting. 

"Give him hell for me " He chuckled , the lights in his eyes gone. The darkness taking over. 

 

Oh yea this was his favorite part of his job. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The praying stopped.  


End file.
